Alika Riddle
by Direwolfpup
Summary: First she's told she's a witch, then she's told she's the great granddaughter of Lord Voldemort. But still she's off to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor and becomes best friends with the son of the one who killed her great grandfather! But the Professors and Ministry members are keeping all eyes on her and all faults are blamed on her, and although she is innocent something is awry
1. A letter from mum

**A/N: I am not from England but i'm pretty sure they don't run orphanages any more so it may change to her being in a foster home. please review it helps motivate me to write quicker and post chapters quicker, any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know of!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the world of harry potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling! **

At the Samthanshire orphanage, in London sat a girl. A pretty faced, light brown, curly haired and light brown eyed girl who was known as Alika riddle. She sat at on her bed reading and re-reading the letter given to her on her birthday by Mina.

_Dear Alika_

_I am sorry to leave you here, but your father is an abusive violent man, in fact all the men in your family are._

_I put you here hoping your father won't find you and focus himself on finding me._

_If I'm right this has been given to you on your 11__th__ birthday. _

_Happy birthday. _

_This year exciting things are going to happen…_

_Because Alika…_

_You're a witch! _

_I've sent a letter to a witchcraft and wizardry school telling them where you are and this year you will start your first year!_

_Wish there was more time to explain!_

_Missing you so much baby girl_

_Lots of love_

_Mum._

"Maybe that's the reason why I'm here." thought Alika.

"My mother was insane and my father was abusive."

She may have believed the letter except for the fact that it was given to her on her birthday in May and it was now July, and nothing had happened.

Alika often sat alone in her room in the orphanage. Nobody seemed to really like her, they all thought she was weird and different and strange. She had three friends out of the hundred or so kids at the orphanage, and two of them weren't even children, one was Mina, the caretaker of the orphanage and the other was Socratys, the snake she had found hiding in the attic of the orphanage, she could speak to Socratys and understand her and that's probably what creeped out most of the kids at the orphanage. Her other friend though was a child, her age, he was a small, scrawny, blond haired, blue eyed, freckled boy named Dave. He was quite bubbly and made friends easily but usually didn't keep them for long as he was quite lazy and didn't like to help and didn't want to be helped under any circumstances.

The door swung open violently and hit the wall with a bang, making Alika jump at least two feet out of her chair as Dave appeared in the doorway.

"Do you mind knocking?' she scolded Dave

"Theresagiantmanwithalongbeardinminasofficethatwantstoseeyou!" Dave panted

"Pardon?"

"There's a giant man with a long beard inminasofficethatwantstoseeyou!"

Once again Alika asked…

"Pardon?"

"Augh!" sighed Dave but this time he took care to speak extra slowly.

"There's… a… giant… man… with… a… long… beard… in… mina's… office… that… wants… to… see… you."

This time it was Alika's turn to sigh as she dropped the letter, stood up and followed Dave to Mina's office.


	2. Yer a witch Alika!

"Ye mun be Alika!" boomed the man Dave was obviously describing.

Alika probably couldn't describe much better than Dave. This man was a giant of a man and had a big grey bushy.

"Y-yes," Alika stammered

"You can go now Dave," Said Mina from behind her desk.

"But…" he started

"Now!" said Mina in a stern but unraised voice.

"Fine," and with a wave and a muttered goodbye Dave left Mina's office and ascended back up the stairs to his room.

"Careful," said Mina.

"He's a cheeky one, he'll be back to eaves drop."

Alika turned her attention away from Mina and looked back up at the man.

"How do you know me?" she asked shyly.

"Well now first off I'm Hagrid, and I'm professor an' groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and I'm here to tell yer," he stopped as if taking a deep breath.

"Yer a witch Alika!"

Alika stared at hagrid as if he'd eaten a smelly old boot.

"This will explain better," he concluded and handed her a letter.

Alika carefully took the letter eyeing it warily.

"Well ye can open it." Exclaimed Hagrid

"It's not going to explode."

Alika gave Hagrid a suspicious look before opening the letter. The envelope was made of yellowish parchment, her name was written in emerald-green ink as well as her address and on the other side there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, eagle, badger and snake, all surrounding a large letter H. She opened the letter which read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Wilfred Billywig

(Order of Merlin, First Class, high Sorc., Assistant Mugwump,

International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Alika,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_Neville Longbottom_

Deputy headmaster

This must have been what her mother was talking about! This was the school her mother had sent a letter too! She was so excited she could have hugged Hagrid but she stopped herself.

"Prove it," she said.

"Prove what?" asked Hagrid clearly confused.

"Well it says witchcraft and wizardry, so it's magic, right?"

"Yes?" Hagrid replied, still not seeing where Alika was going.

"Well can you do it, like show me magic?"

"Well yer've already proved it yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." said Hagrid bending down so he was almost her height.

"Do yer sometimes find that yer've done things ye can't explain when ye were scared or angry?"

She nodded. For she had, when she was angry, glass and fragile objects sometimes fractured or broke and once she had made all the windows explode. When she was playing hide and seek she hid in a cupboard and when she heard Dave passing, scared that he'd find her she had locked the door without even touching it. And could she not speak to snakes? Alika grew excited and excused herself to go upstairs promising to be right back. She threw the door open and almost hit Dave in the face.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed

"Ummm ahh," Was the answer she got.

But she didn't waste any more time and ran upstairs, snatched her mother's letter from her bed, ran back downstairs, shunned Dave back up the stairs and ran back into the office.

"Do you know my parents, can you explain?" She puffed handing Hagrid the letter.

Hagrid didn't even look at the letter but began explaining.

"Well it was about ten years ago when Hogwarts received a letter from an anonymous muggle…"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk, where was I, ah, we received a letter from an anonymous muggle saying she was running from her murderous wizard husband an' that she had dropped her one year old daughter of at the Samthanshire orphanage in London and that she wished we would add her on our list and pick her up when she was eleven. Of course we let the Ministry O' Magic know of this wizard, your father, but what was most worrying was your name. For your last name was that of lord, lord…"

"Lord who?"

"Lord V-V-Voldemort, he was a dark, dark wizard, using terrible, terrible magic and if it weren't for Harry Potter this world would be very different. Vol-Voldemort's original name though was Tom Riddle, yer last name, but even more confusing was how on earth ye came to be for he never loved."

Although this was the answer to Alika's question it only seemed to spark more questions.

"Now." finalised Hagrid.

"I better be off, but I'll be back soon to take yer to Diagon Alley to pick up all of yer books and equipment."

"Umm Hagrid, what's Diagon Alley?"


	3. I'm a witch

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, computer caught a virus. this is just a fill in chapter. please review. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to stop doing these because everyone who reads this should know this is a harry potter fan fic and the original story belongs to J.K Rowling.**

"Can you believe it Dave? I'm a witch, a real life witch," Alika exclaimed.

"Yeah, your face is ugly enough for it."

'That's mean," pouted Alika.

"But it's true!" He shouted before quickly rolling over to avoid being slapped by Alika.

They lay in the backyard of the orphanage on the lush green grass, with Alika waving a short stick around pretending it was a wand.

"Have I done anything that was magic?"

"Ummm, well everyone hates you, except me and that creepy snake that you claim you can talk to."

"That's bad stuff not magic stuff!"

"Yeah I guess. So have you done anything magic?" Dave asked throwing her own question back at her.

"Well you know the time you stole all my lolly's and refused to give them back?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do, sorry about that."

"Mmm, anyway, you know how I got really angry and all the windows shattered, I did that."

"You did that! How?"

"Don't know, I just did."

"Can you do anything right now?"

Alika dropped her fake wand and sat up. "No. I don't think so," she said.

"But tell you what, when I get back from Hog…warts. Hogwarts! I'll show you all the magic I can do!"

"Cool," replied Dave whose facial expression betrayed his feeling of jealousy, but if Alika noticed she didn't say so because she continued with her own story.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Diagon Alley! When I come back I'll show you everything I bought! Oh Dave, I just can't wait!"

**A/N: Next chapter Diagon alley. Please review me. I'd love to know which of harry potters sons you think Alika will meet.**


End file.
